Against The Greatest Odd
by weirdcoolsweet
Summary: Santana Lopez is about to go against a big hurdle that may have a huge impact on her and her girlfriend's lives. Pezberry One-shot; Warnings: Angst. Shooting. Knifing(if that's even a word). Lots of blood involved. Character death.


**Pezberry; first time writing about Glee and the gay ship. I am actually torn between pezberry and faberry, but for now le' go with this one, :3**

 **Warnings: Angst. Shooting. Knifing(if that's even a word). Lots of blood involved. Character death.  
uhm...forced kissing? if you don't like it? *shrugs***

 **If you don't want to read something that's evil enough to kill one of the glee characters then by all means, please go through the exit or somethin' I don't want to be the 'cause of your tears xP**

 **Disclaimer: Glee and its characters are a property of a dude named Ryan Murphy...and some other owners...**

Santana had just arrived at her and her girlfriend's little home. It was six o'clock and Rachel wouldn't be home for another hour or two, depending on the diva's rehearsals. She didn't bother turning on the lights of the hall and instead walked to the kitchen, where she settled the two grocery bag, she turned on the lights at the kitchen counter and as she turned back to the counter she instantly caught sight of something brown, thanks to those four years of Sue's hell-like training she got hold of the baseball bat. The offending person drew it back only to have it swing at her again. This time, Santa got a better hold of it and using both hands she tried to take away the object but was pushed down to the kitchen table, the attacker's face came into view.

"What the fuck?" Santana's grip slightly faltered and the attacker took it as a chance to grab something from her back and slam it against the side of Santana's head. The Latina slumped down the floor, her attacker taking a knife from the drawers her last vision.

* * *

It was past 7:00 and Rachel quickly dialed her girlfriend's number but it went to voicemail. "Hey baby, rehearsals just finished. I'll be home soon and you better have a good reason for not picking," the playfulness of her voice made the statement less scary adding the cute little giggle. "See you soon, I love you."

 _'See you soon, I love you'_ that was what Santana heard when she finally came to, adjusting her eyes to the brightness, she realized she was now in their living room, well, she was tied down to a chair, in their living room. Her clothes were removed except for her tank top and pants. She had a cloth tied around her mouth preventing her from speaking but that did not mean she didn't try screaming.

"Would you stop that," her attacker came into the light and the fear in her eyes turned to anger.  
"Oh please, you look stupid with that face while tied up to a chair. Don't worry, won't be long now as I erase that look and all the life in your eyes." The lunatic (Santana's thought) said, dragging the knife down her cheek drawing blood. Seeing the fear in the Latina's eyes made her assailant laugh like the lunatic Santana thought she was.  
"Maybe we should play a bit," her attacker smiled and got a chair from the kitchen and put it in front of Santana, taking her seat.  
"Oh god, would you just stop that?" the crazed person said as Santana tried to glare at her mugger again. "You know we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't stolen her from me." The blade ran across her chest, even in pain Santana just wanted to attack her offender, she was pissed, she never did anything, and Rachel went chose to be with her.  
"Maybe if I got you out of the picture things would go back to the way they were, or at least how things are supposed to be." Santana's attacker just kept smiling as she poked her just above chest with the knife, Santana was trying to be strong even with tears running down her face. She would never beg to this lowlife. The Latina screamed, the cloth covering most of it as the lowlife before her dragged it down until it reached the tip of her sternum, her tank top now had a perfect rip at the center. Santana was struggling against the ropes so much, she could feel them almost cutting her wrists and ankles.  
"There, you're Abuela would be so happy knowing you died with a cross on you," her attacker laughed like a maniac again then abruptly stopped as there was music in the background, her attacker got off the chair and grabbed the phone. Santana took her time regaining her breath and listened in to the voicemail of her estrella.

 _"Baby, I'm stuck in a bit of traffic, why aren't you picking up? *sigh* I think I'll be there in 20 minutes top, whatever you're doing would you drop it and pick up your phone instead?...I miss you...hope you finish what you're doing…Love you."_ –beep-

The hand that held the phone started shaking as soon as the words 'I miss you' were said. She threw the phone across the room, above Santana's head it flew and crashed against the hard wall. The assailant was two-three steps in front of Santana and with the hand that held the phone, punched her square in the face again and again, blood flooded in her mouth as the cloth clogged it. Before Santana could even bring her head up, her hair was pulled back, making her look into her attacker's hazel-brown eyes. There was nothing but anger in them and it made Santana's spine shiver, even after all these years. Her hair was released and she was thrown to the floor, her head bumping the tiled floor making her feel dizzy for a moment.

"…kill you," she heard her assailant say as she got her bearings back, "With you out of the picture, Rachel will be all mine again. And all I have to do…is pull this trigger." A crazy smile that could challenge the joker's was spread across that maniacal face.  
"You know what, I'll even let you have your last words."

 _"She's definitely gone crazy."_ Santana thought as the woman said those words with such delight it was like she was just getting an ice cream. The blonde set her upright again and cut the cloth with the knife. The moment her mouth was free she spit at her assailant.  
"You're fucking crazy bitch!"

"Those are some stupid last words," the woman said as she removed the mix of spit and blood from her face.

"You think with what you're doing Rachel is going to fucking run back to you, you're cray-cray and the reason why she came to me is because you couldn't make her happy the way I could!" Santana knows she should stop soon, as she could see hell in those eyes glaring at her, but she needs to say this and somehow get it into the lunatic of a woman's head. "You didn't hold her the way I did when she cried, you could never love her the way I do. And you know why?!" –Don't say it- "Because you're NEVER enough! For your father, for your mother, for your stupid excuse of an ex and you will never be enough for Rach-AHHH!"  
The piercing scream of the Latina could be heard all over the building and across the street as the blade was ran across her abdomen, almost gutting her open.

"Instant death would be too good for you."

* * *

"Stupid cab driver…he could've just told me his shift would be ending soon instead of dropping me all of a sudden, two blocks away." Rachel was muttering angrily to herself when she heard a scream it sounded far and quaint, she tried to think nothing of it. The neighbourhood was quiet, save for some homes that had their televisions on; the murmuring sounds of the technology could be heard as she walked down the block. There was an uneasy feeling in her chest. Dialling her girlfriend's phone again, Rachel's heart thumped a beat as the mechanical machine answered, 'Sorry the number you have dialled-' Not even letting it finish, Rachel sprinted to their house. When she arrived almost out of breathe, she noticed the light from the kitchen and living room, there was a scream, smothered by something Rachel didn't care. Her heart was hammering hard against her chest, as she walked quietly towards the front door. In those seconds it took her to finally reach the door, she had half a mind to be careful and send a text to her parents and best friends of what was happening.

Slowly opening the door, hoping against hope she wouldn't be heard. As soon as it was wide enough for her to enter, she saw movement from the living room and then a strangled cry could be heard again. Losing all thoughts she immediately ran to the living room.

"Santana!" what she saw ripped her heart, her beloved girlfriend was tied to a chair, her whole body covered in blood. "Oh my god!"

"Nice of you to join us Rachel, I was just teaching this whore what happens to people who steal what's theirs…"

"Quinn?... Oh my God…what are you doing?…" tears ran down the diva's face, slowly taking small steps toward the two.

"Oh baby, don't cry," said the blonde walking over to Rachel, who trembled in fear as her cheek was held by who used to be her sane friend. "It's going to be over soon and we'll have our forever. Just like what we promised." Quinn grinned, with all the blood splattered across her face, Rachel knew her friend had lost it. She shook her head in fear, actually too scared to say anything, that might set her off. "Shh…it's okay baby…" Quinn hugged the little diva's body that was shaking as she cried. Quinn had a gentle smile on her face, this was where Rachel belonged.

As the blonde hugged Rachel, Santana was thrashing wildly behind them, trying to get free. Her body was already covered in blood, her former best friend and ex cheerio leader took her time playing with Santana's legs and arms putting slits here and there. Finally getting her bearings, Rachel pushed Quinn hard enough to her left where the blonde landed on the glass coffee table, breaking from the sudden weight and force. Rachel quickly grabbed the knife and tried to free one of Santana's hand; having a hard time doing so as her hands were shaking violently.

Finally getting her left hand free she moved to the other one, just then Quinn finally got up on her feet, Santana used her free hand to remove the offending cloth from her mouth, "Rachel watch out!" the Latina shouted as Quinn grabbed her girlfriend by the hair, dragged her across the room and threw her down the floor. "You bitch!" Santana yelled, but the blonde was too focused on Rachel. "Fuck…" she muttered under her breathe. With great difficulty she tried to reach for the knife, but as she kept trying to reach it, the chair tipped and she fell along with it to the floor.

"You've been such a bad girl, Rachel," Quinn grabbed the smaller woman by her hair again; tears were running down her face with a bit of blood from her forehead, probably from the hard impact on the tiled floor. "You should be helping me get rid of this whore for destroying our relationship."

"Quinn…please…listen to me, y-you have to stop this…" Rachel begged through her sobs. Seeing the blonde soften a bit she started again, "Please, Quinn…we can t-talk about this… just-just put away the gun and-and s-set Santana free…"

"I can't do that Rach…" her voice was so soft, it was that voice that she fell in love with but she knew that Quinn was long gone. "If I let her go, she'll just keep coming back and ruin our relationship. I…I thought, at first, that it was my fault…but no…I realized that she's been plotting everything the whole time…waiting for the right moment to take you away from me… and she did; she kidnapped you and made you live with her for so long…I'm sorry, it took so long for me to get you." Quinn said caressing her face gently as Rachel just cried harder, from fear, pain and sadness.

While the two were busy with their little talk, Santana was busy setting herself free, she was working on the last rope, when she looked up what she saw disgusted and angered her; Quinn was forcefully kissing Rachel and that was enough to give Santana strength, not caring about her injuries, as she ran over and tackled the blonde to the floor. The Latina punched her in the face but it wasn't enough as the blonde held Santana's arm that was about to land another blow. Quinn tried shifting them and rolled over so she was on top of the Latina, she was about to punch her when Rachel shouted.

"Stop!" the little diva was holding up the gun that flew out of Quinn's grasp when Santana tackled her. "Enough! Don't…don't make me shoot you." From the look of Rachel's eyes the blonde knew she was serious.

"Rachel," there it was again, that soft voice Rachel loved but what was different were the soft look in her ex loved one's eyes, "please, put the gun down baby." She said with an angelic look on her face, gone was that maniac look in her eyes, for a moment Rachel saw the old Quinn. Realizing her girlfriend starting to lower the gun, Santana was quick to punch the woman off her and grab the small vase from a table at the corner, smashing it against Quinn's head, knocking the blonde unconscious.

Santana was breathing heavily as the adrenaline slowly left her body and she remembered the pain on her upper body and legs. She quivered down to the floor, she looked over at Rachel who was sobbing uncontrollably, with whatever strength she had left she crawled over to her estrella and held her close, a few tears that strayed down her body made her wince as the salty water made its way to her wounds.

Hearing hear girlfriend's pained grunt, Rachel quickly removed herself from the Latina, "Oh my god! Santana, we-we have to call 911…oh my god I'm so sorry!" Even though she knew her tears were hurting her girlfriend she couldn't help but lean back into her.

"Shh…it's not your fault Rae…" Santana gently ran her hand on Rachel's hair, not wanting to get too much blood on her. "But you're right we have to call-" before Santana could finish she was shoved away muttering a curse word as the pain erupted all of a sudden from her upper body. "What the-Rachel!" Santana screamed, Rachel pushed her in time as the blonde tried to stab Santana and instead she was the one who intercepted the knife. Santana got on her feet and pushed the blonde away, who had a shock look plastered on her face. She removed the knife and Rachel's jacket as she used it to stop the bleeding.  
"Rach, baby, stay with me, love…" Santana sobbed as she held Rachel close, her little estrella fighting for breath. She was pressing hard on the wound, praying to whatever God was up there that this was all a dream.

"I…I love y-you, Santana…" the Latina shushed the diva.

"Save your strength…"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Quinn kept repeating as she held her head in her hands, grasping at her blonde locks. Hearing the blonde speak, Santana turned her head and grabbed the gun, lying not too far from her. Setting her girlfriend against the wall, she slowly walked over to the crazy blonde bitch.

"This is all your fault," Santana spoke in a calm manner, the blonde looked up at directly at the gun pointing at her. "See, you're a worthless piece of trash-

"San…"

"You are worth nothing, you were a fail in high school, in college, and you were-are a fail to Rachel. You were just too busy in yourself, using Rachel as a means to get outta Lima Loser Town. Rachel gave you everything, wasted part of her life for you-

"Stop it! Please, enough!"

"Enough…that's what you aren't…you are never enough and you will never be, fuck I don't think Satan would even bother with you in hell. You used to be this person I wanted to reach, but now...you've dragged yourself down the pyramid..."

"San…please...no..I-I-I'm s-sorry…please...don't kill me… you can't do this…" the blonde begged on her knees.

"You're right, I can't" Quinn sighed in relief, "Instant death would be too good for you," the Latina spoke as she shot Quinn twice in the abdomen and blood quickly pooled on her clothe as it seeped out from the bullet shots.

Throwing away the gun, Santana walked back to her girlfriend, who watched the scene before her, with tears in her eyes. Santana dropped down next to the badly injured girl, leaning against the wall, she interlaced their fingers and listened as the sirens wailed not too far from them.

With just enough strength Quinn turned her head towards the two, "I'm sorry…" she said weakly, "I'll always love you...Rachel…and I'm sorry…if I wasn't…enough…" she moved her eyes to the Latina, "You're one lucky bitch, Lopez…" she laughed and blood spluttered out of her mouth before she took one last breathe. In her last moment, the Quinn they knew and loved, the Quinn they called their best friend came back and overcame the maniac that overtook her body and mind. But even so, it was simply too late.


End file.
